Middnight Blue
by GothicWolfDream
Summary: Piper has loved aerrow since they where kids but he never seemed to see her as more then a freind, but things change,the skyknight ball, a new storm hawks and lods of love. AxP FxOC JxOC- violens and miner swaring. my first fanfac  some songfic's
1. Mails here

Midnight Blue

Pref

Aerrows pov

How come life is so unfair?

You fall in love and then she's gone?

* * *

><p>Ok so this is my first story and I hope you all like it.<p>

This came from a daydream I had as a kid where aerrow and piper where dancing and it was all lovey-dovey

Long story short of the first bit

Piper has loved aerrow since they where kids but he never seemed to see her as more then a friend will the sky knight ball change it all?

* * *

><p>Piper's pov<p>

Piper's personal log

Not much to report, I beat Finn at "survive the longest at eating Junkos food"

Stork thinks mind worms are on terra neon

Junko ate what we think was a bug

Finn annoyed the living daylight out of me

Aerrow looked soo cute today

Well better go the mail is here byee

* * *

><p>I put my little now worn out diary on my desk and ran down the hall<p>

"Told you Finn its sky knight and first offer that have to go to the dance" my cute but annoyed looking redhead storm hawk said

"What did I hear about a dance?" I said maybe a bit too interested

"Just some meeting that we have to go to" why did aerrow say it like he was getting told to make-out with Finn?

"What is it like a formal dance?" I said trying to sound as sad as my redheaded love

"Ye I think star and Suzie-lo will be there maybe even them rex-

"Suck up, pumice twits" Finn interrupted

* * *

><p>NA ok this may be cutting into your reading and ik this is crap but am kinda working with what I can think of after no sleep

Pi-you're making me look like a perv ashia!

Ashia-hey does u want aerrow or not?

Pi- fine ill shut up

Aerrow-what about wanting me?

Pi-*blushes*

Ashia-hold on you will find out after my writers block

Ashia-*yawn* it's been about what 9 hours and just woke up

Pi-if u didn't stay up all night then-

Ashia-if I didn't say up all night u would still be in my head and my writers block won't go away

Ashia-*runs off to read aXp storeys*

Pi-help plz review and stop her writers block!

Ashia- AM BACK AND INSPIERD A BIT

* * *

><p><strong>2 days later<strong>

Finns pov

'Meany saying I can't come…..well am going to see why not' I thought evilly

*steals the mail*

Hmmm

"Boring, boring, boring, boring, boring here we go!"

Dear storm hawks

You're invited to the next sky nights meeting/ball on terra atomca

From the sky knight counsel

p.s aerrow and one over may come

Why would he ask piper and not me and then lie about it

Hmmm

_Omg he….likes….piper..._

* * *

><p>Ok that was pittle full and lame<p>

Plz rate and I hit a huge wrighters block for this bit but it gets better

-peace and love AerrowXPiperLover aka ashia


	2. A translating stone&pipers french diary

Ashia: Am back and I got my first revew!

Pi:even am happy

Finn: wow piper happy when aerrows not in the room what next? Cats flying

Ashia: *smacks finn* piper is epic but you have to go make fun of her now

Finn: :D

Ashia: I do not have rights to the storm hawks but I have rights to luna and amy-the poems where by **A ****Dream ****by ****Edgar ****Allan ****Poe** and **Life ****in ****a ****Love ****by ****Robert ****Browning**

**Ashia:WARING ****PIPER ****SAYS ****THE ****B ****WORD ****IN ****THIS ****ONE ****SO ****KIDDIES ****COVER ****YOU ****EYES**

* * *

><p>Finnns pov-<p>

"PIPER!" I had looked all over the ship maby her diary would tell me something

*grabs the diary*

"awwww it's a lode of random words!" I monded then thought

'what about a translate stone' (I soo need this stone for french)

* * *

><p><em>Cher journal,<em>

_pas beaucoup à dire_

_J'ai fait un poème pour aerrow mais il isent que de bonnes_

_Dans les visions de la nuit noire_  
><em>J'ai rêvé de joie partirent-<em>  
><em>Mais un rêve éveillé de la vie et la lumière<em>  
><em>Hath m'a laissé le coeur brisé.<em>

_Ah! ce n'est pas un rêve par jour_  
><em>Pour lui dont les yeux sont coulées<em>  
><em>Sur les choses autour de lui avec un rayon<em>  
><em>Tourné vers le passé?<em>

_Ce rêve-le rêve que la sainte sainte,_  
><em>Alors que tous le monde étaient réprimandait,<em>  
><em>Hath applaudi moi comme un faisceau belle<em>  
><em>Un esprit solitaire directeurs.<em>

_Qu'est-ce que cette lumière, thro 'orage et la nuit,_  
><em>Alors tremblait de loin-<em>  
><em>Que pouvait-il y avoir plus purement lumineuse<em>  
><em>En Vérité astre du jour?<em>

_ou ..._

_Les fontaines mêlent avec la rivière_  
><em>Et les rivières avec l'océan,<em>  
><em>Les vents de mélange de Ciel à jamais<em>  
><em>Avec une émotion douce;<em>  
><em>Rien dans le monde est unique,<em>  
><em>Toutes choses par un droit divin<em>  
><em>Dans un esprit de rencontrer et se mêler -<em>  
><em>Pourquoi pas moi auprès de toi?<em>

_Voir les montagnes embrasse le Ciel haute_  
><em>Et les vagues fermoir un de l'autre;<em>  
><em>Pas de belle-sœur de fleur serait pardonné<em>  
><em>Si elle dédaignait son frère;<em>  
><em>Et le soleil fermoirs la terre,<em>  
><em>Et la lune embrasse la mer -<em>  
><em>Quels sont tous ces kissings<em>  
><em>Si tu ne me baiser?<em>

_pourquoi l'habitude, il me baise! il baise anyover fille, mais pourquoi pas moi!_

_ainsi je vais rater le ciel fou bye_

_l'amour de la paix et l'espoir Piper_

* * *

><p><strong>*tranletsys*<strong>

_dear diary,_

_not much to say_

_i made a poem for aerrow but it isent that good_

_In visions of the dark night_

_I have dreamed of joy departed-_

_But a waking dream of life and light_

_Hath left me broken-hearted._

_Ah! what is not a dream by day_

_To him whose eyes are cast_

_On things around him with a ray_

_Turned back upon the past?_

_That holy dream- that holy dream,_

_While all the world were chiding,_

_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam_

_A lonely spirit guiding._

_What though that light, thro' storm and night,_

_So trembled from afar-_

_What could there be more purely bright_

_In Truth's day-star?_

_or..._

_The fountains mingle with the river_

_And the rivers with the ocean,_

_The winds of Heaven mix for ever_

_With a sweet emotion;_

_Nothing in the world is single,_

_All things by a law divine_

_In one spirit meet and mingle -_

_Why not I with thine?_

_See the mountains kiss high Heaven_

_And the waves clasp one another;_

_No sister-flower would be forgiven_

_If it disdained its brother;_

_And the sunlight clasps the earth,_

_And the moonbeams kiss the sea -_

_What are all these kissings worth_

_If thou kiss not me?_

_why wont he kiss me! he would kiss anyover girl but why not me!_

_well am going to miss sky fou bye_

* * *

><p><strong>Omg….*mouth drops and piper walks in*<strong>

"FINN! YOU…YOU…..BASTER" piper screamd, hit me and left all wile grabing her diary

* * *

><p>Ok that's al<p>

dose finn get beaten up or saved?l am on school holdays so ill update every day I hope

A good bit is next…..will finn tell aerrow or keep it to him self?

And a vote


	3. flash back and finn being sorry?

Ashia: hi ammm back and I have made the plan for the story and a sequel: D

Pi: ashia I just read it and I hate your guts

Ashia: *smacks piper* hey it has a happy ending

Pi: sure….

Ashia: piper litten up

Pi: not if u get- then I - -then where we are all happy - dies then then we are happy then - and aerrow hates - then they say -

Ashia: you just gave away the whole story!

Aerrow: *reads the plan* WHAT THE HELL!

Amy: Aerrow stop having a hissy-fit

Pi and aerrow: who's she?

Ashia: this is Amy aerrow twin and pipers new bff

Amy: hi

Pi and aerrow: read the plan Amy

Amy: WHY DID YOU PUT DOWN THAT - - DIES!

Ashia: on with the story!

Pi: no one is reading this ashia btw

Amy: ashia dose not have rights to the storm hawks but has wrights to me and Luna and she wrought the diary with a wile ago 4 another story

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov<p>

Only 1 more night till the sky knight ball

It would be a nice day if Finn hadn't kidnapped my diary from when I was 12

I still ember when he first found it

* * *

><p><em>Flash back<em>

* * *

><p><em>Ashia: having a manger writer's block *yawn*<em>

_Pi: yes problem because you haven't slepted in 19 hours?_

_Ashia: you watch 28 days later at12 amand doesn't stay up all night, see how you cope…_

_Pi: ashia have a sleep and btw your laptop is running out of power_

_Ashia: night piper….._

_Pi: *sigh* one day she will burn her self out_

_Aerrow: what did I miss?_

_Pi: ashia is going to pass out round about erm_

_Ashia: *passes out and fall down*_

_Pi: now_

_Finn: it's my turn to drag her to her bed inset it? *picks her up*_

_Ashia: _

_Finn: she looks kinda cute…._

_Pi and aerrow: perv…_

_Ashia: *sleep talks* on with the-flash-back-zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz_

_Pi: she dose not have rights to me aerrow, Finn or the storm hawks. She dose have rights to Amy, and Luna *picks up pillow* and she has the right to sleep_

* * *

><p><em>Pipers pov- *piper age 12*<em>

_"FINN WHERE IS MY DIARY!" I screamed at him_

_"Oh crap" he said to aerrow then bolted_

_"FINN YOUR DEAD MEAT" I yelled and sprinted after him_

_"Come and get me then" Finn yelled from the tree he was up_

_*starts to read her diary*_

_"Finn if you like not being in the wastelands give piper backs her diary" aerrow warned him_

_"Dear diary- what, piper just put in random words in" Finn said throwing it down to aerrow_

_"Its French dummy" aerrow said to a confused blond _

_"Well its stupid why would she put it in frenchy?" Finn mooned_

_*grabs the diary* "because you can only speak dump ass" a pissed of piper said and walked off_

_*2 year later*_

_"Hey that reminds me" piper said looking up from her map *grabs fins hair gel and throws it out the window*_

_"Why did you do that? That stuff is pricy" Finn mooned_

_"It's for trying to read my diary when we where 12" he pondered then said_

_"The book with random words?"_

_"…yes"_

_Normalnow_

* * *

><p>"Ummm piper…" said a voice behind my more or less bolted door<p>

"Who is it!" I yelled from the bathroom (I think piper needs her privet bath room since she is the only girl on the condoner)

"Me Finn…" he wanted to rune my day more….

"What Finn is kinda busies"

"I wanted to say sorry" he mumbled

That was a new one, Finn being and saying sorry…

"Ok well you're not completely forgiven" did I just all most let him of the hook?

* * *

><p>Ok that's if 4 the now its2:30 amand my heads going to hit the key board soon<p> 


	4. Lets meet Amy

Ashia: hey this is where the story kinda kick starts and we meet a new person

Pi: ashia why are Amy and starling here?

Amy starling: *ties her up*

Pi: let me go! Help!

Amy: where going dress shopping piper

Pi:O HELP! AERROW HELP!

*aerrow runs in*

Aerrow: pi what's wrong?

Star: we are taking her dress shopping and she would never say yes if we didn't tie her up

Ashia: aerrow stay back or I kill one of u off; I don't have right to the storm hawks but have rights to Amy

* * *

><p>Amy's bio-<p>

Name: Amelia

Nickname: Amy

Hair: Knee length black with blue highlights (died) | naclery same as aerrow

Hair stile: like piper's high style but tied up

Eyes: violet|leaf green without concerts

Skin: ivory

Age: 16 (all of the storm hawks in this are 16(skork is about 23))

Weopne: twin energy blades (like Aerrows but purple not blue)

Body: hour glass and tall (taller then piper and star- about to Aerrows ear)

Skills: like piper has is good with crystal's and sky fuo, is the only person next piper who can beet aerrow in a fight.

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov<p>

One more day till the dance….oh no! What do I ware?

*knock knock*

"Piper can I come in?" some one asked….a girl?

"Sure…." I grabbed my staff just to be safe

The door creaked open and a fondly face smiled at me

"Ohh my god! Amy long time no see!" I partly hugged her to death

"Hey pi" she all most whispered out of breath

"Come see this pi, aerrow told me Finn mc'butthead read your diary" she said and pulled me out of my room

We went into the main room (the bit with the cantles idk what to call it)

Finn was asleep and had a clown look with butt head wrote on his head….

"Amy- you- did- that?" I mannered to get out beaten laughs

"It's my latest master peace- I call it 'Della la butt head' nice right?" she was very prowd of this one

* * *

><p>Amy was that kinda girl, someone she likes get hurt and she will go mental<p>

Like in school when a boy called me a nigger (I think that is a horrible word and people who think its funny can go 2 hells)

She seen me crying and she kicked the boy in the leg and beat him up, she got in trouble for it but.

Or like when I, she and aerrow where going to the park, some dude tried to mug us and she broke his arm. She's scary but epic

* * *

><p>"Amy why are you hear just wondering?" I asked,<p>

She never came near us that much. When we where all 13 she got picked to go to terra rex and train to be a sky knight. After that she and Aerrow never spoke, he was jellies and she was annoyed that he was not speaking to her.

"Piper I know your going to the sky knight ball sooo. Where going….SHOPING!" she was jumping with joy now.

"Ohh no…" I groaned and she just smiled and toldme we left in a hour

* * *

><p>ok this chap is kinda lame but I was planning to go strate to the shoping or dance<p>

bye and after this is posted I'll make the next few chaps, if you want to be in the story make a revwew with your oc's info or pm me


	5. Hunting for THE dress

Ashia: hey here the next chap and this one is the last one till there first

Pi: *covers ashias mouth* and she says I spole it

Aerrow: piper I think I like the this chap

Amy: ye cause pipers getting all dressed up just 4 u

Ashia: mmm hmdgf grrrr

Amy: pi let her go or she will bite u

Pi: *let's go*

Ashia: piper just for that you're getting enbasert in this one

Pi: crud

Amy: ashia dose not have rights to the storm hawks but has wrights to me-the dresses are from sexyher

Aerrow: ON WITH THE STORY

Ashia: THAT'S MY LINE! *hits with news paper*

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov<p>

Amy had taken me to terra glammer, a fashion hot spot. So not my fav terra, I would much rather have dinner with cyicolis then be here. Ok maybe not cyicolis maybe Finn

"Pi little up a little" Amy had say that the whole trip here

She dragged me into 16 shops before we found a dress that we both liked

"PIPER THIS IS IT I HAVE FOUND IT!" she screamed to the while shop

"Let's see it" I was hoping it wasn't sluty

She haled up a black ball gown –it was black and strapless(I will put al ink in for the dress)

"Wow….." I mumbled

"Well try it on" she was pulling me to the changing room wile grabbing a necklines and earrings.

*2hourslater*

"I give up I founda dress for you fine but I can't find one for me" we had been in over 30 shops and noluck,

"Amy I found one!" Iyelled to her

"PiperI…I"

"Hate it?" I said a bit sadly

"Nope I loveit" she said if this was a boy it would have been a makeout season bynow

*10minslater*

"Can we go home now amms" I all most begged her

"Now we get our hair done" she smiled evilly and dragged me to a salon

DundunDunn!

* * *

><p>.product-Beautiful%20strapless%20ball%20gown%20prom%20dress%20evening% –pipers dress

./product-Stunning%20Full%20Length%20Satin%20Halter-Neck%20% – Amy's dress

./imgres?q=alex+wizards+of+waverly+place+short+hair&num=10&hl=en&rlz=1C1AFAB_enGB444GB445&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=lWPMgW4fPQoL9M:&imgrefurl=/hairstyles/celebrity-wedding-hairstyles/page/2&docid=89O4PBLYekcicM&imgurl=/wp-content/uploads/2011/07/10338_Selena-Gomez_copy_&w=150&h=150&ei=NLmgTv2LCY228QPpq_HgBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=754&vpy=339&dur=1826&hovh=120&hovw=120&tx=73&ty=56&sig=102393385613684495801&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=120&tbnw=120&start=0&ndsp=23&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:0 – Amy's hair

./imgres?q=miss+universe+2011&um=1&hl=en&rlz=1C1AFAB_enGB444GB445&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=FzUN6HTBBMhr1M:&imgrefurl=.com/2011/04/15/miss-universe-2011-contestants/&docid=-7Zjvin24zFTzM&imgurl=.&w=385&h=578&ei=1LmgTuXfJsbJswbttfCVAw&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=194&vpy=129&dur=670&hovh=274&hovw=182&tx=63&ty=168&sig=102393385613684495801&page=1&tbnh=159&tbnw=114&start=0&ndsp=20&ved=1t:429,r:0,s:0 – pipers hair

k this chap is very short but i will try to make the next one very long


	6. pillow fight

Ashia: I have been working on a story about abuse in the storm hawks- plz r, r&enjoy it

Pi: ashia rember you're weighting the now key to the whole story

Ashia: I don't know if am ready!

Aerrow: ashia breath or I get mc here

Mc: I could throw her of terra cyclones

Amy: cyclones piss of; plum bob ad ashia has rights to me and Luna

Mc: ON WITH THE STORY!

Ashia: THAT'S MY LINE

Day of the dance- piper's pov

Amy had sneaked us in after dark, the boys where getting some more food before we head of to terra atoms.

"Amy don't tell me…..your going to wake me up at like 6 am and dress me up like a doll" I had been tempted to run out the room as soon as she had the makeup out

"Piper you're a mind reader, and am getting you up at 5:30" Amy and makeup was scary, worece then her pissed off

"We better get to sleep then, night Amy" Amy was staying in my room for the time she was stays. Why?

there is no left over rooms

Finn can not be trusted near girls

3. Shes my bff so she's staying with me

Amy's pov

*the next day*

"Piper wake up, piper wake up" I was trying to get this midnight blue bed bug out of her deep sleep

She grumbled and said something that sounded like piss off

I didn't want to do this but….

"Piper Aerrows dead" she bolted up and I knew she was awake

"Pleases tell me your kidding" she was going to cry… he would kill me

"Sorry piper it's the only way you would get up, and he's fine" she smacked my head and picked up her pillow

"Piper if you come near me then-"and with that she was running around the ship trying to smack me with a pillow

"AMY YOUR DEAD MEAT" I glanced behind me, dam she's fast

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I scrammed and guess who was up….

Ok that's this bit ill work on the next bit right now


	7. vestidos e agradecer yous

Ashia: ok here it is

Pi: ashia stop worrying

Aerrow: ye and breath

Amy: ashia just daydream

Aerrows pov:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" was that Amy's scream?

"HELP, GET OFF-"now piper scramming….hold on why am I sitting here

I ran out to see Amy hitting piper with a pillow…..I will never get girls

Piper gave me a "help me plz aerrow look"

I grabbed my pillow and Amy hit me over the head

*8 pm* pipers pov

Amy had waxed, scrubbed, cleaned and made me over. Like said she's scary

"Well let's see what the guess think" she ran off to get the boys

I hate warring dresses, high heals and makeup

"Piper?" Finns jaw dropped at that point

"Awwww piper you look like a pixie" Junko tried to hug me but Amy just smacked him

"If one ruffle on that dress is out of place I will kill you guys" she looked like the delve the now O.o

"Now shooooo"

Ok that's all the now but I don't know how am going to Wright the dance bit go I think I will skip to the important bit

Ok now thank you's

MellanieWhite- the first person to review :D and you then posted an over review so for that I will make a version of this in postages maybe just chaps 1 – 7

And Kingdom Come I do spell check my work but am a horrid speller so it doesn't always pick stuff up, but I will try

So read, revew and enjoy

p.s

Thx for reading: D and check out my two new stories


	8. capítulos da meianoite azul 0701

IF YOU DO NOT SPEAK Portuguese then SKIP THIS CHAP OK?

Midnight Blue

Pref

Aerrows pov

Como é que a vida é tão injusta?

Você se apaixona e depois ela foi embora?

Ok, então este é o meu primeiro conto e espero que todos gostem dele.

Isto veio de um sonho que eu tive quando criança, onde aerrow e piper, onde dançar e tudo era lovey-dovey

Longa história curta do primeiro bit

Piper amou aerrow uma vez que onde as crianças, mas ele nunca parecia vê-la como mais que um amigo vai o céu ball cavaleiro mudar tudo?

Pov Piper

Registro pessoal de Piper

Não há muito a relatar, eu bater Finn em "sobreviver mais tempo na ingestão de alimentos Junkos"

Stork pensa worms mente são em terra neon

Junko comeu o que nós pensamos que era um bug

Finn irritado a luz do dia vivendo fora de mim

Aerrow olhou soo cute hoje

Bem melhor ir o e-mail está aqui byee

Eu coloquei minha pequena agora desgastado diário sobre a minha mesa e correu pelo corredor

"Eu disse que Finn seu cavaleiro céu e primeira oferta que têm de ir ao baile" meu bonito, mas irritado falcão tempestade procurando ruiva disse

"O que eu ouvi sobre uma dança?" Eu disse que talvez um pouco demais interessados

"Apenas algumas reuniões que temos de ir ao" por que aerrow dizer que como ele estava ficando disse para fazer-out com Finn?

"O que é como uma dança formal?" Eu disse tentando soar tão triste quanto o meu amor ruiva

"Vós Acho estrela e Suzie-lo vai estar lá talvez até eles rex-

"Suck up, twits-pomes" Finn interrompida

N / A ok este pode ser o corte em sua leitura e ik isto é uma porcaria, mas estou meio que trabalhando com o que eu posso pensar após o sono

Pi-você está me fazendo parecer um ashia perv!

Ashia-hey se u quer aerrow ou não?

Pi-fina doente calar a boca

Aerrow-o sobre o querer de mim?

Pi-* blushes *

Ashia-segurar você vai descobrir depois que meu bloco dos escritores

Ashia * bocejo * tem sido sobre o 9 horas e só acordei

Pi-se u não ficar acordado a noite toda, em seguida,

Ashia, se eu não disse se todos os u noite ainda estaria na minha cabeça e meu bloco dos escritores não se vai longe

Ashia * foge para ler andares AXP *

Pi-ajuda plz revisão e impedi-la bloco dos escritores!

Ashia-AM VOLTAR E INSPIERD A BIT

2 dias depois

Finlandeses pov

"Meany dizendo que não pode vir ... .. bem vou ver por que não", pensei maldosamente

* * Rouba o e-mail

Hmmm

"Boring, chato, chato, chato, chato aqui vamos nós!"

Caros falcões tempestade

Você está convidado para as noites de céu próxima reunião / bola na terra atomca

Do conselho cavaleiro céu

p.s aerrow e uma sobre pode vir

Por que ele iria pedir piper e não me e depois mentir sobre isso

Hmmm

Omg ele ... ... Gosta. Piper ...

Ashia: estou de volta e eu tenho a minha revew primeiro!

Pi: mesmo sou feliz

Finn: wow piper feliz quando não aerrows na sala o que vem depois?Gatos voando

Ashia: smacks * * finn piper é épica, mas você tem que ir tirar sarro dela agora

Finn:: D

Ashia: eu não tenho direitos para os falcões tempestade, mas eu tenho direito de luna e amy-os poemas em que por um sonho por Edgar Allan Poe e Vida em um amor por Robert Browning

Ashia: Waring PIPER diz a palavra B em um presente kiddies SO COVER YOU EYES

Finnns pov-

"PIPER!" Eu tinha olhado por todo o navio maby seu diário me dissesse algo

* Pega o diário *

"Awwww é um filão de palavras aleatórias!" Eu então pensei monded

"O que acontece com uma pedra traduzir" (I soo necessidade esta pedra para francês)

Cher jornal,

pas beaucoup à dire

J'ai fait un Poème derramar aerrow Mais il isent Opaco de bonnes

Dans les visões de la nuit noire  
>J'ai rêve de joie partirent-<br>Mais un rêve éveillé de la vie et la lumière  
>Tem m'a laisse le coeur brise.<p>

Ah! ce n'est pas un rêve par jour  
>Pour les yeux lui não sont coulées<br>Sur les choses autour de lui avec un rayon  
>Tourné vers le passé?<p>

Ce rêve-le rêve Que la sainte sainte,  
>Alors Que tous le monde étaient réprimandait,<br>Tem moi comme un applaudi faisceau belle  
>Un esprit solitaire directeurs.<p>

Qu'est-ce que cette lumière, orage thro 'et la nuit,  
>Alors tremblait de lombo-<br>Que pouvait-il y avoir mais purement lumineuse  
>En Vérité ASTRE du jour?<p>

OU ...

Les fontaines mêlent avec la rivière  
>Et les avec l'océan Rivières,<br>Les aberturas de mélange de Ciel à Jamais  
>Avec une Émotion douce;<br>Rien dans le monde est única,  
>Toutes choses par droit divin un<br>Dans un esprit de rencontrer et si mêler -  
>Pourquoi pas moi auprès de toi?<p>

Voir les Montagnes Embrasse le Ciel haute  
>Et les vagues fermoir un de l'autre;<br>Pas de belle-sœur de fleur serait Pardonne  
>Si elle dédaignait filho frère;<br>Et le soleil fermoirs la terre,  
>Et la lune Embrasse la mer -<br>Quels sont tous ces kissings  
>Si tu ne me baiser?<p>

pourquoi l'habitude, il me baise! il baise anyover fille, pourquoi pas moi Mais!

ainsi je vais le ciel rater fou bye

l'amour de la paix et l'espoir Piper

* * Tranletsys

querido diário,

Não há muito a dizer

eu fiz um poema para aerrow mas isent que boa

Em visões da noite escura

Eu tenho sonhado com alegria partiu-

Mas um sonho acordado de vida e luz

Me tem deixado com o coração partido.

Ah! o que não é um sonho por dia

Para ele, cujos olhos são lançados

Sobre as coisas ao seu redor com um raio

Virou-se sobre o passado?

Esse sonho, que sonho santo santo,

Enquanto todo o mundo foram chiding,

Tem aplaudiu-me como um raio lindo

Um espírito só guia.

Que apesar de que a luz, tempestade thro 'e noite,

Então, tremeu de longe-

O que poderia haver mais puramente brilhantes

Na verdade o dia de estrela?

ou ...

As fontes se misturam com o rio

E os rios com o oceano,

Os ventos da mistura céu para sempre

Com uma emoção doce;

Nada no mundo é único,

Todas as coisas por uma lei divina

Em um espírito se encontram e se misturam -

Por que não eu contigo?

Ver as montanhas beijo Céu alta

E as ondas clasp uns aos outros;

Não irmã-flor seria perdoado

Se ele desdenhava seu irmão;

Ea luz do sol grampos da terra,

E os raios da lua beijar o mar -

Quais são todas essas kissings pena

Se tu não me beijar?

porque ele não vai me beijar! ele iria beijá-anyover menina, mas por que não eu!

bem vou perder céu bye fou

Omg ... .* gotas boca e piper entra *

"FINN! VOCÊ ... VOCÊ ... .. Baster" piper screamd, me bateu e deixou tudo wile grabing seu diário

Ashia: oi ammm para trás e eu fiz o plano para a história e uma sequela: D

Pi: ashia Acabei de ler isso e eu odeio suas entranhas

Ashia: smacks * * hey piper tem um final feliz

Pi: certeza ...

Ashia: piper iluminada até

Pi: não se u get-então eu -, então, onde somos todos felizes - morre, em seguida, então estamos felizes então - e aerrow odeia -, então eles dizem -

Ashia: você só deu toda a história!

Aerrow: * * lê o plano QUE O INFERNO!

Amy: Aerrow deixar de ter um hissy-fit

Pi e aerrow: quem é ela?

Ashia: esta é Amy aerrow twin e flautistas novo bff

Amy: oi

Pi e aerrow: ler o plano de Amy

Amy: Por que você colocou BAIXO QUE - - MORRE!

Ashia: com a história!

Pi: ninguém está lendo esta btw ashia

Amy: dose ashia não tem direitos para os falcões tempestade, mas tem wrights para mim e para Luna e ela operou o diário com um wile atrás 4 outra história

Pipers Pov

Noite, apenas mais 1 até o cavaleiro céu ball

Seria bom se um dia Finn não tinham seqüestrado meu diário de quando eu tinha 12 anos

Eu ainda brasa quando ele encontrou

Flash back

Ashia: ter um bloco do escritor manjedoura * bocejo *

Pi: yes problema porque você não slepted em 19 horas?

Ashia: você assiste 28 dias depois at12 amand não ficar acordado a noite toda, veja como você lida ...

Pi: ashia ter um sono e btw o seu computador portátil está a ficar sem energia

Ashia: noite piper ... ..

Pi: * suspiro * um dia ela vai queimar sua auto-out

Aerrow: o que eu perdi?

Pi: ashia vai passar para fora ao redor erm

Ashia: * desmaia e cai abaixo *

Pi: agora

Finn: é a minha vez de arrastá-la para sua cama inset-lo? * * Pega-la até

Ashia:

Finn: ela parece bonitinho ...

Pi e aerrow: perv ...

Ashia: * sono * palestras sobre o-flash-back-zZzZzZzZzZzZzZz

Pi: ela dose não têm o direito de me aerrow, Finn ou os falcões tempestade. Ela doses têm o direito de Amy e Luna * pega * travesseiro e ela tem o direito de dormir

Pipers pov * piper 12 anos *

"FINN ONDE ESTÁ O MEU DIÁRIO!" Eu gritei com ele

"Oh crap", disse a aerrow parafusadas

"FINN CARNE Your Dead" Eu gritei e correu atrás dele

"Venha me pegar depois" Finn gritou da árvore ele estava

* Começa a ler o seu diário *

"Finn se você não gosta de estar na wastelands dar piper costas seu diário" aerrow avisou

"Querido diário, o que, piper basta colocar em palavras aleatórias em" Finn disse atirando-o para aerrow

"Seu manequim francesa" aerrow disse a um loiro confuso

"Bem, é estúpido porque é que ela colocou no frenchy?" Finn mooned

* * Pega o diário "porque você só pode falar ass dump" um puto de piper disse e saiu

* 2 anos mais tarde *

"Hey que me lembra" piper disse olhando para cima de seu mapa * agarra barbatanas gel de cabelo e joga-a pela janela *

"Por que você fez isso? Esse material é caro" Finn mooned

"É para tentar ler meu diário quando nós onde 12", ponderou, em seguida, disse

"O livro com palavras aleatórias?"

"... Sim"

Normalnow

"Ummm ... piper", disse uma voz atrás de minha porta mais ou menos parafusado

"Quem é ele!" Eu gritei do banheiro (eu acho piper precisa dela casa de banho privet uma vez que ela é a única menina na condoner)

"Me Finn ..." ele queria rune meu dia mais ...

"O Finn é ocupa kinda"

"Eu queria pedir desculpas", ele murmurou

Que era um novo, Finn e dizendo estar arrependido ...

"Ok assim você não está completamente perdoado" que acabei de a maioria de todos deixá-lo do gancho?

Ashia: hey este é o lugar onde a história começa meio que chutar e nós encontramos uma nova pessoa

Pi: ashia por que Amy e starling aqui?

Amy starling: * * a prende-se

Pi: deixe-me ir! Help!

Amy: onde vai vestido de compras piper

Pi: HELP O! AJUDA AERROW!

* Aerrow é executado em *

Aerrow: pi o que está errado?

Estrela: nós estamos levando-a a compra do vestido e ela nunca diria que sim, se nós não amarrá-la

Ashia: aerrow ficar para trás ou eu mato um de u off, eu não tenho direito a tempestade, mas os falcões têm o direito de Amy

Amy bio-

Nome: Amelia

Nickname: Amy

Cabelo: comprimento do joelho preto com destaques azuis (falecido) | naclery mesma aerrow

Stile de cabelo: como alto estilo piper, mas amarrado

Olhos: violeta | folha verde sem concertos

Pele: marfim

Idade: 16 (todos os falcões tempestade nesta são 16 (skork é de cerca de 23))

Weopne: lâminas de energia individuais (como Aerrows mas não roxo azul)

Corpo: ampulheta e alto (mais alto, em seguida, piper e estrelas sobre a Aerrows orelha)

Habilidades: como piper tem é bom com cristal e FOD céu, é a única pessoa próxima que pode piper aerrow beterraba em uma luta.

Pipers Pov

Mais um dia até a dança ... Oh não! O que eu mercadoria?

* Knock knock *

"Piper posso entrar?" alguém perguntou ... uma menina?

"Claro ...". Eu agarrei minha equipe apenas para ser seguro

A porta se abriu e um rosto com carinho sorriu para mim

"Ohh meu deus! Amy muito tempo sem ver!" Eu, em parte, abraçou-a à morte

"Hey pi", ela sussurrou todos os mais fora do ar

"Venha ver esta pi, aerrow me disse Finn mc'butthead ler o seu diário", ela disse e me puxou para fora do meu quarto

Fomos para a sala principal (a bit com o idk cantles como chamá-la)

Finn estava dormindo e tinha um olhar de palhaço com cabeçada escreveu sobre a sua cabeça ...

"Amy-você-fez-isso?" Eu educado para sair risos batido

"É a minha paz, eu últimas mestre chamá-lo direito nice 'Della la cabeçada'?" ela era muito pRoWd de um presente

Amy foi que tipo de garota, alguém que ela gosta de se machucar e ela vai mentais

Como na escola quando um garoto me chamou de nigger (acho que é uma palavra horrível e as pessoas que pensam que é engraçado pode ir dois infernos)

Ela me viu chorando e ela chutou o menino na perna e espancá-lo, ela teve problemas para ele, mas.

Ou como quando eu, ela e aerrow onde ir ao parque, um cara tentou caneca de nós e ela quebrou o braço. Ela é assustador, mas épica

"Amy, por que você ouve pensando?" Eu perguntei:

Ela nunca chegou perto de nós que muito. Quando, onde todos os 13 ela tem escolhido para ir à terra rex e treinar para ser um cavaleiro cé disso ela nunca e Aerrow falou, ele foi geléias e ela ficou brava que ele não estava falando com ela.

"Piper Eu sei seu ir a bola cavaleiro céu sooo. Onde vai ... SHOPING!"ela estava pulando de alegria agora.

"Ohh, não ..." Eu gemia e ela apenas sorriu e toldme saímos em uma hora

Ashia: hey aqui o próximo capítulo e este é o último até lá primeiro

Pi: * * ashias cobre a boca e ela diz que eu Spole-lo

Aerrow: piper Eu acho que esse cara como o

Amy: pipers causar-vos ficar toda vestida apenas 4 u

Ashia: mmm hmdgf grrrr

Amy: pi deixá-la ir ou ela vai morder u

Pi: * vamos *

Ashia: piper apenas para que você está recebendo enbasert em um presente

Pi: crud

Amy: dose ashia não tem direitos para os falcões tempestade, mas temwrights para mim-os vestidos são de sexyher

Aerrow: com a história

Ashia: THAT'S MY LINE! * bate com a notícia de papel *

Pipers Pov

Amy tinha me levado para terra glammer, um local da moda , não meu fav terra, eu seria muito melhor jantar com cyicolisentão estar aqui. Ok, talvez não cyicolis talvez Finn

"Pi pouco acima de um pouco" Amy tinha dizer que toda a viagem aqui

Ela me arrastou em 16 lojas antes encontramos um vestido que nós dois gostamos

"PIPER THIS IS IT Eu encontrei-o!" ela gritou para a loja, enquanto

"Vamos vê-lo" Eu estava esperando que ele não era sluty

Ela haled uma bola preta-vestido era preto e strapless (vou colocar tintaem al para o vestido)

"Uau ... .." murmurei

"Bem experimentá-lo", ela foi me puxando para o vestiário wile pegar umdecotes e brincos.

* * 2hourslater

"Eu desisto Eu fundação vestido para você bem, mas não consigo encontrar um para mim", tinha sido em mais de 30 lojas e noluck,

"Amy eu encontrei um!" Iyelled a ela

"Piperi ... I"

"Hate é?" Eu disse um pouco triste

"Não. Eu loveit", ela disse que se este era um menino que teria sido umatemporada bynow makeout

* * 10minslater

"Podemos ir para casa agora amms" Eu todos os mais implorou

"Agora temos o nosso cabelo feito", ela sorriu com maldade e me arrastou para um salão de beleza

DundunDunn!

Ashia: Tenho vindo a trabalhar em uma história sobre o abuso na tempestade falcões-plz r, r & apreciá-lo

Pi: ashia rember você está pesando agora chave para toda a história

Ashia: Eu não sei se estou pronto!

Aerrow: respiração ashia ou recebo mc aqui

MC: Eu poderia jogá-la da terra ciclones

Amy: ciclones de mijo; ameixa bob ad ashia tem direitos para mim eLuna

Mc: com a história!

Ashia: THAT'S MY LINHA

Dia do pov o dance-Piper

Amy tinha furtivamente nos depois do anoitecer, os meninos onde a obtenção de alimentos um pouco mais antes de cabeça aos átomos deterra.

"Amy não me diga que ... .. o seu curso para me acordar às 6:00 e comome vestir como uma boneca" Eu tinha sido tentado a correr para fora da sala logo que ela tinha a maquiagem fora

"Piper você é um leitor de mente, e estou recebendo-lo no 5:30" Amy e maquiagem foi assustador, worece então seu puto

"É melhor pegar no sono, então, a noite Amy" Amy estava em meu quarto para o tempo que ela estava fica. Por quê?

não há sobra quartos

Finn não se pode confiar perto meninas

3. Shes my bff então ela vai ficar comigo

Pov de Amy

* no dia seguinte *

"Piper acorda, acorda piper" Eu estava tentando fazer isso da meia-noitede percevejos azul para fora de seu sono profundo

Ela resmungou e disse algo que soou como piss off

Eu não queria fazer isso, mas ...

"Piper Aerrows mortos", ela fugiu e eu sabia que ela estava acordada

"Agrada-me contar a sua brincadeira", ela ia chorar ... ele iria me matar

"Desculpe piper é a única maneira que você se levantava, e ele está bem", ela bateu a cabeça e pegou seu travesseiro

"Piper se você chegar perto de mim então" e com isso ela estava correndo ao redor do navio tentando bater-me com um travesseiro

"AMY SUA CARNE MORTA" Eu olhei atrás de mim, ela é rápidabarragem

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Eu scrammed e adivinha quem estava...

Ok que é este trabalho pouco doente no próximo bit agora

Ashia: ok aqui está

Pi: ashia parar de se preocupar

Aerrow: vós e respiração

Amy: ashia apenas daydream

Aerrows pov:

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" foi aquele grito de Amy?

"HELP, GET OFF-" agora scramming piper ... Prender sobre por que eu estou sentado aqui

Corri para fora para ver Amy bater piper com um travesseiro ... .. eu nunca vou conseguir garotas

Piper deu-me um "help me plz olhar aerrow"

Eu agarrei meu travesseiro e Amy me bateu na cabeça

* 20:00 * gaiteiros pov

Amy tinha encerado, limpo, limpo e me fez mais. Como disse que é assustador

"Bem, vamos ver o que o palpite pensar" ela fugiu para obter os meninos

Eu odeio vestidos em guerra, alta cura e maquiagem

"Piper?" Mandíbula finlandeses caiu naquele ponto

"Awwww piper você parece um duende" Junko tentou me abraçar, masAmy só bateu-lhe

"Se um plissado em que o vestido está fora de lugar eu vou matarvocês", ela parecia a aprofundar o agora Oo

"Agora shooooo"

Ok isso é tudo o agora, mas eu não sei como vou Wright o bit de dançair Acho que vou pular para o bit importante

Ok, agora muito obrigado

MellanieWhite-a primeira pessoa a review: D e você postou umcomentário sobre isso por que eu vou fazer uma versão deste emfranquias talvez apenas chaps 1-7

E Kingdom Come eu faço a verificação ortográfica do meu trabalho, massou um speller horrível por isso nem sempre escolher coisas para cima,mas vou tentar

Então leia, revew e desfrutar

p.s

Thx para ler: D e confira minhas duas novas histórias


	9. the ball

Ashia: ok I think I will be wrighting all week ,am back to school now

Pi:Ashia you will burn your self out

Ashia:shhhh plumbob and I have right to amy

Aerrow:on with the story and ashia hit a wrighters block with the dance so she is skiping to the inportent bit

Ashia: WHERES MY PLAN! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Pi: ashia its here

Ashia: Hey this is my ATEMT at a songfic

Pi: good luck

Aerrow: plumbob

Ashia: on with the songfic

* * *

><p>Pipers Pov<p>

_We were both young when I first saw you_  
><em>I close my eyes<em>  
><em>and the flashback starts<em>  
><em>I'm standing there<em>  
><em>on a balcony in summer air<em>

It was a cold night; the sky night ball was here. Amy had spent hours making me look like an angle but now I had chickened out. So I was here on hearing on this balcony, aerrow was flirting some girl. I seen and ran out

_See the lights_  
><em>see the party, the ball gowns<em>  
><em>I see you make your way through the crowd<em>  
><em>and say hello, little did I know<em>

"Piper you ok" aerrow asked me, my eyes red rimmed

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles_  
><em>and my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>and I was crying on the staircase<em>  
><em>begging you please don't go, and I said<em>

I couldn't stand it and I ran out. Ran down the path but I felt hand grab me from behind

"Piper don't leave, I….I…love you" aerrow said

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

"A-ae—aerrow I lov-"but I was cut of my his lips pressing against mine

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you_  
><em>we keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew<em>  
><em>so close your eyes<em>  
><em>Escape this town for a little while<em>

And with that started

_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter_  
><em>And my daddy said stay away from Juliet<em>  
><em>But you were everything to me<em>  
><em>I was begging you please don't go and I said<em>

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone_  
><em>I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run<em>  
><em>You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

_Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel_  
><em>This love is difficult, but it's real<em>  
><em>Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>  
><em>Oh oh<em>

I knew our love was forbidden but that made it more and more enchanting

But I knew it would end one day

_I got tired of waiting_  
><em>wondering if you were ever coming around<em>  
><em>my faith in you is fading<em>  
><em>when I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said<em>

So I ran away, I knew he would follow me but it was a forbidden love

He kissed me softly on the lips and we headed back inside

The weeks pasted and ever one on the condor knew something was up,

_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone_  
><em>I keep waiting for you but you never come<em>  
><em>is this in my head? I don't know what to think<em>  
><em>He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring<em>

"Piper we need to talk" he said softly

_And said, marry me Juliet_  
><em>You'll never have to be alone<em>  
><em>I love you and that's all I really know<em>  
><em>I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress<em>  
><em>It's a love story baby just say yes<em>

"Aerrow there nothing to talk about" I whispered and left tears falling from my eyes

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_  
><em>'Cause we were both young when I first saw you<em>

* * *

><p>Ok this was treble and I sould just stop wrighting this<p>

Well plz revew and ill make more c'ause that's what I do

p.s if your confused heres whats going on-

they are at the dance and aerrow flirts with some chick

piper sees and leaves going 2 the balcny

aerrow follows her and they kiss

when they get bak home they dont speak that much

everyone know somethings up

the sky night counles dont awlow skynights and their sqadren to have "romacit" relsosships

next we find out why pipers being do distent after 3 months


	10. Runaway's

Ashia: hey its me am at school but I wanted to post this chap real fast

Pi: yes you're a loner in the liberty

Amy: piper shut up or she might kill u off

Aerrow: plum bob and she has rights to-

Amy: ME AND ON WITH THE STORY

Ashia: AMY THAT'S MY LINE

Pi: and an rl friend of ashias will be reading this

Ashia: yes am going to be so enbarest but know 1 reads this

* * *

><p>Amy's Pov<p>

"Piper come on…" she was pucking her guts out in the bath room again

"Are you sure your not sick piper? This keeps happing…..every day" then I gasped

"PIPER ERICA JONSTON YOU GET YOUR BUTT OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" she was going to be is so much trouble

"Yes amms?" she looked drained

* * *

><p>I pulled her into my room and bolted the door shut<p>

"Your pregnant piper!" I hissed at her

"Ok I am, don't tell anyone" in sky knight law- no swareden member shall have romantic reason ships with another meber of the squarer

And they may not be pregent or they will have a jasta (forted aborson)

"Piper we have to leave now! Grab your stuff" we packed and planed to leave that night

* * *

><p><strong>02:00 am<strong>

"Piper who's the dad?" I had a feeling I knew but I needed to know

"Aerrow" she whispered and we left for terra Nederland

* * *

><p>Ok this was a short chap but I'll Wright more at home I don't have long left<p>

So bye read,coment and enjoy

Ashia out


	11. You cant die

Ashia: I had a good idea for this chappy

Pi: ashia don't plz

Aerrow: ye don't

Amy: normal rights stuff

* * *

><p>Piper's pov: 6 months after leaving<p>

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH GET IT OUT OF ME AMY!" I was in labour and this hurts like hell. Why didn't we just go to a hospital?

* * *

><p><em>Flash back-Aerrows pov<em>

_"Piper Amy you ready yet?" they where running a hour late_

_Knock knock_

_"Guys?"_

_I opened the door to see most of their stuff gone and a note pinned to the desk_

**_'Dear Aerrow, junko, finn, stork and raider_**

**_Me and Amy cant take being around boys and this team so we are quitting and leaving the ship. There is some fresh sand cakes in the oven and enough left over to do 15 years in the freezer. The power crystals are set to last for 10 years_**

**_We are so so so sorry but we need to leave for her life_**

**_Lodes of love- piper and amlia'_**

_I had read it over and over, if they where unhappy why didn't they say and leaving in the middle of the night?_

_Then some thing hit me- literally_

_Raider threw it at me about 4 months after they had left_

_He pointed to the last paragraph and chirped_

_"Raider I don't want to see it" I snapped at him_

_He held it up and I read it again_

_'We are so so so sorry but we need to leave for her life'_

_Hold on her life?_

_End of flash back_

"" I screamed and fell out of my bed

I felt an unbearable pain and the guys ran in fully armed

"Aerrow what's wrong!" Finn panicked

"I DON'T KNOW!" I got out in-between screams of pain

Stork looked at me then did some maths I think and pulled out a bit of paper and wrote on it

"If am right, and I think I am. It's the binding aerrow" he said and my heart sank

"Dude you lost us" Junko and Finn looked dumbstruck

"Well see how piper had the binding and aerrow was her over half-"

He was cut of by Finn laughing his head of

"Anyway since you and piper where perfectly attuned you shear some of the same emosons, if you feel hurt, she feels it. She falls and cuts her hand you will feel a bit of her pain" he continued

"I only feel a bit?"

* * *

><p>Piper's pov<p>

"One two three…PUSH"

"One two three…PUSH"

"One two three…PUSH"

* * *

><p>amys pov: 1 hour later<p>

"Piper I can see the head, the torso, hips, legs… she's out!" I picked up a little baby girl, she had midnight blue hair and leafy green eyes. Light tanned skin and she was like an angle (N/A I always think new born look a bit ewww so I made it that in atmos babies look like 2-3 week olds)

"Piper you want to hold her? Piper?" she was passed out

"Piper! PIPER!" she didn't have a pulse and she wasn't breathing

"PIPER WAKE UP!" I tried CPR but I dint know if it would work

The baby girl sat up, suroprting her self and just stared at piper worried

"Piper you can't die, this baby needs you, aerrow needs you, I need you, and atmos need you"

"Don't die" I whispered

* * *

><p>Ohhh cliff hanger and what will the baby be called?<p>

Am making the next bit right now


	12. Wake me up inside

Ashia: hey this will be a song fic

Pi: how could you kill me off!

Aerrow: that wasn't even in the plan!

Ashia: it needed spiced up and I needed to find a way to get this song into the story

Amy: I don't have rights to the storm hawks or the song Bring Me to Life by Evanescence

And on with the story

* * *

><p>Aerrows pov<p>

I passed out and I wasn't on the condor anymore, I was in this dark landscape

I heard a piano playing and I ran to the sound

"Piper?" I seen a girl no a angle with midnight blue hair and dark skin

She didn't hear me and sang

_How can you see into my eyes like open doors_  
><em>Leading you down into my core<em>  
><em>Where I've become so numb without a soul<em>  
><em>My spirit sleeping somewhere cold<em>  
><em>Until you find it there and<em>  
><em>Lead it back... home...<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_Now that I know what I'm without_  
><em>You can't just leave me<em>  
><em>Breathe into me and make me real<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>  
><em>[ Lyrics from: .comlyrics/e/evanescence/bring_me_to_ ]_  
><em>Bring me to life<em>  
><em>(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_Frozen inside without your touch_  
><em>Without your love darling<em>  
><em>Only you are the life among the dead<em>

_All this time I can't believe I couldn't see_  
><em>Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me<em>  
><em>I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems<em>  
><em>Got to open my eyes to everything<em>  
><em>Without a thought without a voice without a soul<em>  
><em>Don't let me die here<em>  
><em>There must be something more<em>  
><em>Bring me to life<em>

_(Wake me up)_  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Wake me up inside<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Call my name and save me from the dark<em>  
><em>(Wake me up)<em>  
><em>Bid my blood to run<em>  
><em>(I can't wake up)<em>  
><em>Before I come undone<em>  
><em>(Save me)<em>  
><em>Save me from the nothing I've become<em>

_(Bring me to life)_  
><em>I've been living a lie, there's nothing insi<em>de  
><em>(Bring me to life)<em>

after singing she glanced at me and said

"Aerrow help, help Amy, help skyla" she almost wisped it and I woke up

"Whose skyla?" I asked them

"I don't know, not someone we know…why?" Finn asked

"Piper I seen her, she was crying, singing this song. And asking me to help Amy and a girl called skyla" I mumbled

Finn went threw pipers diary and showed me a page

"Finn put that away" I kicked him in the leg for that "Dude look at the page" it was from when we where 14, after we made the storm hawks It was that song- Bring Me to Life she had called it "Dude I found out who skyla might be!" Junko yelled

* * *

><p>Sooo many cliff hangers<p> 


	13. Goodbye

Hi I would like to say thank you to my readers

I am ending midnight blue but a sequel will be coming to pcs near you soon

* * *

><p>Thank yours<p>

MellanieWhite – you gave me lodes of support in my first ever fan fic

My friends- you guys listen to me ramble on about storm hawks all day

My insane head- because you make me insane and make me make storeys

People who read but don't review- you guys where nice enough to read

And last of all

The over authors! - You guys inspired me so much; I could sit and read your stuff all-day

But school, food and sleep won't let me D:

But I should say thx to Jodie and peace- cause you listen to me talk and talk and talk and talk and talk and talk about storm hawks

* * *

><p>So the sequel is set about 12 years later<p>

Hers its pref- 6 years later

"PIPER RUN!" Amy screamed

The last few years of my life where hell, I ran away from the storm hawks. I died, then told aerrow, woke up a year later, my daughter all most got killed and cyclones was hunting skyla my baby, she was going to be strong I know that. She will have then binding and she will be a hero

"Piper take sky and run!" Amy pushed us away

"Sky stay here mummy needs to get Auntie Amy ok?" I hugged her goodbye

"Ok momma" she hid behind a few crates

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" she screamed and fell down

"No!" She was dead

* * *

><p>Ok what do you all think? There are a few twists in this one<p>

Well bye

Love and peace

Ashia

P.s its called Story of Sky


End file.
